Guardian Angel
by wordwiz8121
Summary: Crowley this was meant for me." He looked down at the demon, Crowley shivered violently. "I promised didn't I?" Crowley managed to say through the tremors.


* * *

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own the story or the characters. I heard this song and it made me think of Crowley and Aziraphale; let's face it they are so in love.

* * *

Crowley didn't remember much, he knew that he hurt.

Aziraphale held the Demon in his arms, "You don't have to let it hurt…Just don't think about it."

He was resting in Aziraphale's lap, he remembered now. Crowley lifted his hand to his chest, it was damp. He examined his fingers, "It's not paint." The demon cringed his human form was dying.

"No," Aziraphale said with a slight smile, "it's not paint my dear."

_When I see your smile  
__tears roll down my face  
__I can't replace._

They were both crying.

"Az…I don't," he coughed sending another sharp pain through him, "I don't want to die."

"You aren't going to, you'll come back." Aziraphale grabbed Crowley's hand and pulled it away from the wound that the spear had made in his chest. "Don't let it hurt."

"I-I want it to hurt," Crowley managed to choke out, "It means I'm not gone yet."

A crowd was gathering around the book shop, some asked questions, no one dared touch Crowley, Aziraphale or the deadly looking spear lying next to them. Sirens wailed in the background, they wouldn't get there in time.

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
__how this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul,  
__and I know I'll find deep inside me, I can be the one_.

Aziraphale thought back to the non-apocalypse, When they had both told each other the truth. It had been a mix of love and war, considering that they were still technically enemies. There was terror too, for Aziraphale; he feared falling would be the cost of love. Crowley promised that he would never let that happen.

xxxxxCxxxxx

"Your hands are cold." Aziraphale whispered.

"I'm freezing," Crowley whimpered. "I don't think I—I don't think I'm coming back Az."

"Don't be silly of course you are." Aziraphale said more for his own comfort than the demons.

Crowley groped for the spear, "I can't make the pain stop." He cried openly. "I'm going to die…"

_I will never let you fall  
__I'll stand up with you forever  
__I'll be there for you through it all,  
__even if saving you sends me to heaven._

Aziraphale looked at the spear head; it had been carved with complex sigils. "Crowley…this was meant for me." He looked down at the demon, Crowley was now shivering violently.

"I promised didn't I?" Crowley managed to say through the tremors.

"If this had hit me it would have…" Aziraphale trailed off.

"Y-you wouldn't have g-gone to Heaven." Crowley gave a slight smile, and then nothing. His human body was dead.

Panic filled Aziraphale, "Crowley...Crowley?" he shook the demons shoulders. Then a wail of pain erupted from the angel, one that the humans gathered around would not forget even after they had died. He held the Demon in his arms until the paramedics and police arrived.

The police managed to get Azirphale to let go of Crowley's body so they could take a statement and get him cleaned up.

"What exactly happened Mr. Ziraphale?" one of the officers asked. "We need details so we can catch whoever did this to your…friend."

Aziraphale looked the young officer directly in the eye. "I was the one who should have died today, that," He motioned towards the spear that was being taken as evidence, "was meant to kill me. Crowley saved my life."

xxxxxCxxxxx

Crowley opened his eyes and was stunned, "I see Hell has gotten a makeover." He said pushing himself off the ground. He dusted himself off and patted his chest, "No blood?"

"No, there isn't…and Hell has not gotten a makeover Gadreel," Crowley whipped around.

"Gabriel?" He was stunned, "If you're here then that means I'm in…"

"Yes, Heaven." Gabriel studied Crowley's face. "You have done a very good thing Gadreel."

"Wow, It's been years since I heard that name." Crowley said quietly taking in his surroundings

"A little over six thousand years to be exact." Gabriel smiled and put his arm around Crowley. "Would you prefer if I called you by your human name?"

"Umm yeah, that would be great." Crowley still looked confused, "Quick question, does my being here mean I'm…"

"No, Crowley you are not." Gabriel sighed, "You have saved an angel, but considering past…mistakes we can not allow you back."

Crowley shrugged out from under Gabriel's arm, "Right then, what am I doing here, because honestly I'd rather not be some where I'm not welcome."

"It may take some time but we are going to put you back on earth," Gabriel smiled, "With Aziraphale. It is well known that you are in love, it is a balance and it should not be allowed to falter."

"That's fantastic!" Crowley jumped and hugged Gabriel, "You really have no idea what this means to me." He kissed Gabriel on the cheek, "I always knew I liked you Gabe. So, when do I get out of here?"

Gabriel studied the sky around them, "That's the one problem; it will take some time to put the request through. It could be week, or a year." He fixed his gaze on Crowley, that's the best we can hope for."

xxxxxCxxxxx

_Seasons are changing and waves are crashing  
__and stars are falling all for us  
__days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
__I can show you I'll be the one_

The body had been buried; it was a human tradition after all. Aziraphale stood at the grave; he knew that there was nothing left of Crowley in the grave yard. The stone with his human name being there just to ease the pain. On his knees Aziraphale bent over until his head touched the stone; two years ago. He could remember the content smile on Crowley's face as he died and it made the loss of his friend, his love easier, _"I promised, didn't I?" _

"Yes, Crowley you promised," Aziraphale whispered against the stone.

_I will never let you fall  
__I'll stand up with you forever.  
__I'll be there for you through it all,  
__even if saving you sends me to heaven._

_Cause you're my  
__you're my, my  
__my true love  
__my whole heart  
__please don't throw that away_.

The day passed like it always did, Aziraphale lost track of time he sat with his head against Crowley's stone until the sky began to darken. The grounds keeper would arrive shortly to ask him to leave for the evening. "Such a nice man." Aziraphale whispered to the stone. "I think even you may have liked him."

He pushed himself away from the grave and stood. "Until next year my friend." Aziraphale's fingers brushed the grave marker one last time before he walked away; back to his bookshop in Soho.

_Cause I'm here, for you  
__please don't walk away and  
__please tell me you'll stay, stay_…

the door unlocked without the use of keys. Aziraphale had given up; using his angelic ability for even the most common tasks including his clothing. He just didn't see the point anymore.

Aziraphale looked up and noticed that the light was on in the backroom, "I didn't leave that on, did I?"

He pushed the door open warily, "I really don't think that I left it on."

"No, angel you didn't leave it on." Crowley said putting down the book he was reading, "I just needed a little extra light to see with." He grinned snakeishly at the look on Aziraphale's face.

Crowley stood and walked around the table, almost, before he could react Aziraphale had tackled him to the ground, smiling and kissing the Demon. "You look different." Aziraphale said looking down at Crowley.

"I didn't exactly run this deal through Hell," Crowley said, "They can't seem to make things a dark as I like." He pointed upwards.

Aziraphale smiled, "I knew you wouldn't stay dead." He placed his head on the demons shoulder. "you don't know how awful it's been here."

"Probably about as bad as Heaven; it was hell without you." Crowley stroked the angels hair gently.

Aziraphale moved so that he was kissing the demon. He pulled away just for a second, "I think we should get re-acquainted." Aziraphale whispered as his hands began to explore Crowley's new human form.

_Use me as you will  
__pull my strings just for a thrill  
__and I know I'll be okay  
__though my skies are turning gray. _

_I will never let you fall  
__I'll stand up with you forever  
__I'll be there for you through it all  
__even if saving you sends me to heaven._

They fell asleep in each others arms on a futon mattress one of them had thought necessary; with a wave of his hand Crowley produced a blanket to fight off the chill that would undoubtedly arrive with the morning. He kissed the smiling angels forehead and closed his eyes.

Song: Gaurdian Angel  
by: The Red Jumsuit Apparatus


End file.
